


Rusia dan Belarus

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [23]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Irina mengangguk mantap menahan tangisnya. Menggenggam erat telapak Natalya untuk meyakinkannya— dia bisa hidup berdiri, sebagai sesuatu yang Independen dan mandiri. Membentuk negara sendiri. ( Hanya saja dia memang mencintai kakaknya. )





	Rusia dan Belarus

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [23/06] - 10.37 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Ivan Braginsky as Russia  
> Natalya Arlovskaya as Belarus

Dari balik pintu itu, Natalya tahu; keadaan Ivan Braginsky— semakin hari semakin menggenaskan.

Sudah beberapa hari semenjak pakta dibubarkan, semakin banyak anggota USSR mengundurkan diri menjadi negara merdeka. Yang tersisa hanya tinggal beberapa; termasuk dirinya, kakak perempuan tertuanya, para Baltik, dan— Rusia sendiri. Rumah besar Uni Soviet tampak berkali-kali lebih sepi ketimbang hari biasanya. _Ralat_. Setiap hari sebelum mereka pergi, rumah besar ini memang selalu sepi.

Natalya bergerak tidak nyaman. Ingin melempar sesuatu, tapi sekiranya itu sedikit berlebihan. Pernyataan salah seorang Baltik yang mendatanginya suatu pagi jelas membuat bungsu ‘Braginsky’ itu kalap bukan kepalang. Toris menghadap. Bilang dia bersama dua rekan memutuskan untuk ikut membubarkan diri.

“Maafkan kami, Natalya. Kupikir kami tidak bisa lagi berlama-lama berada di USSR.”

“Kau gila? Kalian pikir sudah berapa banyak budi yang USSR lakukan untuk kalian selama ini? Kenapa kalian—”

“Ketimbang budi,” salah seorang berkacamata menyahut di antara tiga orang, “kami lebih merasa seperti sekumpulan pecundang yang terpaksa mengabdi di atas nama ideologi.”

Natalya bungkam bersamaan dengan ketiga orang yang berlalu pamit dari nama besar USSR. Tiga nama tersisa; Ukraina, Belarus, dan Rusia. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama ketika kemudian hari Irina mendatanginya.

“Kita pergi dari rumah ini. Sekarang. Tidak ada gunanya mempertahankan Uni Soviet—” Irina berat mengatakan deret kata terakhirnya, “komunisme memang tidak pernah layak untuk dihargai manusia.”

Ivan mendengar tanpa berkata, menenggak vodka terakhirnya sehingga botolnya bergelinding pecah. Ketiga orang yang berada dalam satu ruangan saling bungkam, terutama kedua wanita yang tampak ketakutan di sana. Irina mengangguk mantap menahan tangisnya. Menggenggam erat telapak Natalya untuk meyakinkannya— dia bisa hidup berdiri, sebagai sesuatu yang Independen dan mandiri. _Membentuk negara sendiri._

_( Hanya saja dia memang mencintai kakaknya. )_

Langkah yang seharusnya ringan menjejak di deretan putih salju terasa begitu berat dan menyiksa. Tanpa sedikitpun mengucapkan sepatah kata; selamat tinggal pun tidak, Natalya berpegangan dengan Irina meninggalkan rumah besar USSR untuk selamanya.

“Selamat tinggal, _Vanya_.”                                                                                                    

Sebaris kata yang kemudian membeku bersamaan dengan air mata yang dingin mengalir di pelupuk mata. Atas nama Belarusia, dan dirinya.


End file.
